Frères
by EvangelineNemesis
Summary: Et si Naruto n'avait pas été seul après les événements? Et si il avait eu un grand frère prêt a tout pour veiller sur lui? Venez découvrir a quel point la vie de Naruto serait différente de celle que vous connaissez...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Un enfant en pleurs sur le cadavre de ses parents. Une femme défigurée errant sans but véritable, à la recherche d'une aide fantôme, dont elle sait qu'elle n'existe pas. Des cris. Des cadavres. Encore des cadavres. Du sang. Oppressant. Etouffant. Omniprésent. Des ruines. Où que l'on porte le regard, encore des ruines.

Kyubi vient d'attaquer le village caché de la feuille du pays de feu.

Au milieu des cris, du chaos et du désespoir certains essayent d'organiser une aide éphémère. Des questions fusent de tous les côtés :

«- Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Ou est Kyubi ?

\- Que fait le Yondaime ?

\- Sarutobi a-t-il été prévenu ? »

Un peu partout, les silhouettes évanescentes des ANBUS apparaissent et disparaissent. Les Jonins tentent de répondre de leurs mieux aux questions de la population épouvantée.

Un peu plus loin le Sandaime court en direction du champ protecteur placé à l'extrémité du village et interroge. Ses ANBUS. Lui-même. Sa conscience. Peu importe..

«- Est-ce Minato qui a déplacé Kyubi ?, Ou est Kushina ?, Est-ce qu'elle et toujours en vie ?, Et que sont devenus leurs fils ?, Mais que ce passe-t-il ? »

Sous le dôme protecteur, là où résident toutes les réponses aux questions qui émanent du village, se trouve le Yondaime Majestueux jusque dans son affrontement avec la mort elle-même A ses côtés, la somptueuse et flamboyante Kushina, son épouse. Et face à eux Kyubi. Incarnation même de la puissance à l'état pur et des ténèbres les plus noires. Le résultat de leur confrontation semblait inévitable. Kyubi no Yohko tenait enfin la clé de cette liberté qu'il attend depuis plus de mille ans.

Mais le Yondaime n'est pas de ceux qui se soumettent aux lois des probabilités. Et c'est ainsi que le cours de l'histoire changea. Cet affrontement était voué à s'ancrer pour toujours dans la mémoire collective des ninjas. Minato réfléchissait. Il savait que l'immensité de chakra pur devant lui ne se soumettrait pas face à sa seule puissance. Il fallait le sceller. Alors que sa femme et lui exprimait tous les deux leur volonté d'être le réceptacle, le regard de Minato se porta un instant, un seul, sur le nouveau-né au creux des bras de Kushina. Alors un déclic se fit dans son esprit, un changement s'opéra. Et il prit la décision de séparer Kyubi en deux parties : une scellée en lui et l'autre… en Naruto, leur fils, leur nouveau-né.

Pour plus de précautions il décida d'utiliser le sceau maudit du shinigami, au prix de sa propre vie. Quand Kyubi s'aperçu des manœuvres de son ennemi il était trop tard : une part de lui était scellée en Minato. Alors dans un accès de rage pure, il élança sa griffe sur l'enfançon qui dormait paisiblement, sur un autel de rituel, inconscient du drame qui se jouait autour de lui.

Minato et Kushina eurent le même geste instinctif, celui que seul des parents peuvent avoir pour leur enfant, de se jeter devant Naruto. Ils furent transpercés tous les deux.

Alors un cri désespéré déchira l'atmosphère :

« -PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

Minato et Kushina se retournèrent en même temps vers l'enfant roux de 10 ans qui courait vers eux, éperdu d'angoisse.

« -Nagato. » La réponse de Kushina n'était qu'un souffle, celui d'une mère anéantie par la douleur de son fils.

Minato décida de prendre la parole avant que leur fils ne se mette à hurler des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient plus temps de répondre.

« -Nagato. Ta mère et moi allons mourir. Et je vais sceller Kyubi dans le corps de ton petit frère. Je ne suis pas naïf. Les villageois vont le haïr pour cela. Et ce sera ton devoir de te dresser entre eux et lui. Ce sera également ton rôle de t'occuper de lui puisque nous ne serons plus là pour le faire. Tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons. Nous _vous _aimons. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es désormais gardien de notre mémoire. J'aurais… ..que …Naruto…soit..consi..déré…comme…le..héros…qu'il…est. Adieu »

Et ils s'évanouirent dans le sourire de Minato et les larmes déspérées de Kushina. Le petit garçon en pleurs sera contre lui son petit frère désormais incarnation du plus grand démon de tous les temps. Il ferait tout pour le protéger. Tout. Son immense chagrin se figea en une détermination sans faille.

Le Sandaime s'approcha doucement et voulu poser sa main délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Nagato, voulant le rassurer et lui montrer son soutient sans l'effrayer, mais à peine eut il frôler l'enfant que celui-ci bondit. Sarutobi et les ninjas l'entourant se figèrent. Dans les yeux noyés de douleur de l'héritier de l'éclair jaune et d'habanero la sanglante luisait une pupille violette entouré d'un cercle noir.

«- Le Rinnegan… L'héritage de Kushina. »

4 ans plus tard...

L'enfant courrait. Aussi vite que ses jambes d'enfant de 4 ans le lui permettait. Plus vite. Encore plus vite, déja conscient que s'il ne songeait n'aurait ce qu'au fait de s'arrêter sa trop courte existence s'arreterait ici même, dans une ruelle sombre des faubourgh de Konoha.

Mais que vaut la vitesse d'un enfant de 4 ans, aussi détérminé et effrayé qu'il soit face a 4 hommes adultes?

Leurs yeux brillaient d'un mélange de haine, de folie et de satisfaction de l'avoir à portée de mains. Grands, visiblement éméchés, féroces. A cet instant ils semblaient detenir entre leurs mains l'avenir plus qu'incertain du garçonnet blond qui courrait toujours devant eux.

Un mur. Naruto avait atteint le fond de la ruelle, d'un regard vif que seule l'éxperience de ce genre de situation peut conférer, il évalua la situation. Il serait parfaitement incapable de sauter par delà les murs por s'enfuir par les toits. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ses poursuiveurs seraient là d'une econde a l'autre. Le goût métallique de la peur s'infiltra dans sa bouche et il _le_ sentait prêt a s'inviter a la fête.

Le meneur apparant de cette bande de vengeurs improvisés etait borgne. Son oeil unique luisait de folie lorsqu'il s'apprêtat à abattre son poignard improvisé d'un tesson de verre.

Naruto vit alors réellement la mort en face. Mais au lieu du Shinigami, c'est un dos puissant qui apparut devant lui. Aussitôt il sentit sa peur refluer légérement et _son _ombre s'éloigner doucement. Nagato était arrivé.

Takushi Nagane était un homme simple, ouvrier charpentier il vivait simplement avec sa douce Rié. Mais le _monstre_ l'avait tuée. A cet instant fatitique ou il abattait son poignard en vue d'enfin achever le _démon, _il toucha du doigt sa vengance. Enfin après 4 longues et douleureuses années le _monstre _allait payer. Et l'imprévisible se produisit. Quelqu'un s'interposa. Et tout ce qu'il vit furent d'intenses yeux violets qui étincelaient de rage dont les pupilles étaient entourées de 4 cercles concentriques. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi effrayants. Sans qu'il comprenne comment un kunai s' était retrouvé fiché dans son épaule. Il ne demandit pas son reste et s'enfuit a toute jambes entrainant avec lui ses compagnons traumatisés par la vision de leur propre mort imposée par l'effrayant garçon.

"- Naruto...

-Nagato-onisan... "répondit Naruto en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

Nagato s'agenouilla et pris l'enfant terrorisé dans ses bras en le réconfortant à grand renfort de mots rassurants.

"-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Niisan? Je n'ai rien fait! Sanglota Naruto en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son grand frère.

\- Parce que ces gens sont idiots Naruto et qu'ils sont aveules. Ils ne voient pas l'enfant merveilleux que tu es."

"- C'est pas juste" pleura encore Naruto avant de s'endormir épuisé par les larmes.

En ramenant Naruto dans leur petit appartement Nagato s'efforçait de maîtriser sa colére et sa haine. Naruto était la meilleure personne qu'il n'ai jamais rencotré en 14 ans d'existence. Son petit frère n'était qu'un enfant de 4 ans bon sang! Comment pouvait on le traquer comme un animal?!

Et ils étaient tous immondes avec lui! Il n'y avait qu'a voir la difficulté qu'il avait à emmener l'enfant hors de l'appartement, que ce soit au parc ou même à la boulangerie! Ca le rendait fou.

Et il sentait monter en lui des désirs de vengance...

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 1

Frères- Chapitre 1

« -Joyeux anniversaire !

Merci 'nisan. »

Naruto sourit et souffla les 6 bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire. A cet instant il avait tout d'un petit garçon espiègle qui fêtait ses 6 ans. Pourtant quand on regardait son visage et ses yeux bleu plus en détail on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre de la souffrance. Nagato avait était forcé de lui raconter les circonstances exactes de sa naissance quelques jours auparavant quand Naruto s'était retrouvé devant la cage du démon renard à 9 queues suite à une cascade particulièrement acrobatique et dangereuse. Kyubi fidèle à lui-même s'était mis à lui conter sadiquement la manière dont ses parents était morts. Naruto terrifié et épouvanté se réveilla alors en hurlant pour se retrouver face Nagato qui le veillait avec inquiétude.

« - Alors ? Tu te sens prêt pour entrer à l'Académie ? -Nagato soupira- J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu fasses ta rentrée avec tous les élèves de ta génération.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose 'nisan. »

Naruto aussi était déçu de ne pas avoir pu rentrer à l'Académie avec les autres, mais le conseil du village avait tout fait pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et avait voulu lui imposer de faire faire son enseignement ninja par un certain Danzo. Nagato avait tempêté pendant des jours et des jours pour enfin obtenir que Naruto ailles a l'Académie Ninja avec les autres enfants du village. Son principal argument avait était qu'il était lui-même suffisamment puissant pour encadrer son petit frère. En effet Nagato avait fait son entrée chez les ANBUS de Konoha à l'âge exceptionnel de 13 ans en compagnie d'un autre garçon dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Ce qui effrayait Naruto c'était qu'il était sur d'attirer l'attention sur lui en faisant son entrée dans la classe un mois après tout le monde. Il avait appris à se faire discret dans le village grâce à Nagato qui lui avait enseigné comment se déplacer comme un ninja. Le problème du retard sur ses camarades n'inquiétait pas vraiment Naruto, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait un excellent ninja qui l'entrainait depuis ses 5 ans, qu'il était un Namikaze-Uzumaki, qu'il avait une quantité incroyable de chakra et qu'il était un petit génie. Bien sûr il avait énormément à apprendre mais il estimait qu'il avait en sa possession des facteurs qui pouvait faciliter cet apprentissage. Ce qui compenserait un minimum les divers handicaps que lui apportait sa condition de jinchuriki.

Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec son petit frère et que la soirée s'écoulait doucement Nagato ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Naruto était bien malgré lui devenu un enjeu important pour beaucoup de personnes. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont le village avait tenté de faire de lui une arme en le confiant au dirigeant de la NE. Pourtant Nagato savait que son frère, malgré son jeune âge, ne se laisserait pas manipuler aussi facilement. Il sourit. Ils s'en sortiraient. Tous les deux.

Les futurs ninjas de Konoha s'installaient bruyamment en classe avant de se calmer immédiatement en voyant Iruka-sensei entrer dans la classe. Les enfants s'assirent dans une routine déjà acquise. Iruka se leva et prit la parole :

« - Bonjour à tous ! Avant de commencer, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous. Entre Naruto » Lança-t-il en direction de la porte.

Un enfant aux cheveux blonds dont les mèches lui tombait devant les yeux et vêtu d'un short long noir et d'un débardeur blanc entra dans la classe d'un pas nonchalant.

« - Faites lui un …bon accueil. » Dit Iruka d'un ton sec.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, apparemment le sensei ne le portait pas dans son cœur. _Comme la majorité des habitants de ce village_, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de provoquer _légèremen_t le professeur.

« Hum. Sensei ? Devrais-je me…présenter ? » Demanda le petit garçon d'une voie qui aurait pu passer pour innocente mais qui était trop appuyée pour l'être.

« Rrhm… Oui vas-y Naruto. » Répondit Iruka qui aurait souhaité se trouvait n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

« Hé bien… je suis Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki et j'ai 6 ans. »

Iruka soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que Naruto ne disait rien de plus. Il l'envoya alors s'asseoir au fond de la classe, en sachant qu'il aurait de nombreuse occasions de se venger. Pour le petit coup de frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire en laissant sous-entendre qu'il pourrait parler de _lui_, et pour tout ce que le_ monstre _lui avait fait subir. Il pourrait déjà commencer par le fait qu'il avait déjà du retard sur les autres et en profiter pour l'empêcher de progresser

Naruto lui s'amusait beaucoup. Les autres élèves le regardaient avec curiosité et la haine qui brillait dans les yeux d'Iruka-sensei était réellement divertissante. Il sentait le chakra s'accumuler intensivement dans ses yeux. Nagato lui avait dit que c'était la marque du Rinnegan qui pouvait s'éveiller d'un moment à l'autre maintenant. Il était impatient. Tout d'un coup il sentit sur lui un regard différent des autres. Discrétement, caché par ses cheveux, il observa son entourage. Il tomba sur les orbes noires de celui qu'il supposait être un Uchiwa. Naruto sourit. Cela allait devenir intéressant.

Cela faisait deux heures que Naruto était entré à l'Académie des Ninjas de Konoha et il songeait sérieusement à aller proposer à Kyubi de sortir et de faire un beau massacre. C'était_ ennuyant_ ! Mais alors vraiment ennuyant ! Et lui qui pensait qu'il devrait travailler un minimum pour rattraper le mois de cours qu'il avait manqué. Si tous les cours étaient du même acabit, il n'aurait pas le moindre problème. Peut-être que la pratique lui réserverait plus de surprises ! _C'est beau de rêver _lui asséna sa conscience.

Naruto sortait de l'académie en soupirant après un cours de pratique aussi décevant que la partie théorique durant lequel il avait réussi brillamment tous les exercices que lui avait imposés le professeur rancunier. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas tout de suite les hommes s'approcher de lui par derrière. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir briller une lame.

Nagato ayant terminé son entraînement plut tôt que d'habitude, il décida de passer chercher son petit frère. Alors qu'il approchait de l'Académie il entendit des cris de fureurs. Prit soudainement d'un très mauvais pressentiment il accéléra. Pour tomber sur une scène qui fit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur : trois civils armés s'acharnaient avec des couteaux sur le corps ensanglanté de son cher petit frère. Son corps réagit alors sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Il se retrouva Rinnegans activés en train de tabasser à mort les trois _ordures._ La seule pensée que laissait passer son cerveau obscurcit par la fureur était la mort de ces connards. Puis des bras l'entourèrent fermement il se débâtit férocement avant de reconnaitre la voix d'Itachi Uchiwa son capitaine ANBU. Puis il recommença à se débattre en hurlant sa fureur.

« - LAISSE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI LES TUER ! CA DURE DEPUIS TROP LONGTEMPS ! ILS MERITENT DE MOURIR ! »

\- Nagato ! NAGATO ! ARRETE ! NARUTO A BESOIN DE TOI ! CALMES TOI ! »

Alors les paroles d'Itachi s'infiltrèrent dans le cerveau de Nagato. Oui. Naruto avait besoin de lui.

Il s'effondra à genoux en pleurant. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis le mort de ses parents. Itachi lui parler toujours à l'oreille.

« -Naruto est vivant. Tout ira bien. Maintenant il faut que tu lèves. Il a besoin de toi. » Itachi avait la voix autoritaire.

Alors Nagato reprit conscience du monde extérieur et dirigea son regard vers son petit frère, présentement dans les bras du garçon qu'il supposa être le petit frère d'Itachi. Il respirait. Difficilement mais il respirait. Il se releva et se précipita pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« -Nagato. Ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée que vous rentriez chez vous. Les amis de ces trois-là pourrait vouloir les venger. Et Naruto a besoin de soins. Veux-tu aller à l'hôpital ? Vous pouvez aussi venir au domaine Uchiwa. » Proposa Itachi.

« -Naruto n'as pas besoin d'un hôpital pour guérir. J'accepte ton invitation. »

Répondit Nagato, encore perturbé.

Arrivés au domaine. La première chose que Nagato fit de bander les blessures de Naruto. Le chakra de Kyubi agissait déjà et Nagato n'était plus vraiment inquiet. Mais cela le rassurait de bander les plaies. Une petite voie intervint alors.

« -Il peut venir dans ma chambre. » le petit Uchiwa avait dit ça gravement et il était clair qu'il avait été marqué.

Nagato acquiesça en souriant doucement et suivit Sasuke vers sa chambre en serrant Naruto contre son cœur. Il le déposa dans le futon désigné par le petit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Ils rejoignirent Itachi au salon. Ils allaient devoir discuter

**DISCLAIMER : **Tous les personnages sont la propriété du génial Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser car j'aurais voulu publier ce chapitre plutôt ! Seulement j'ai fait une grosse grippe qui m'a mis KO et je suis parti en vacances dans un coin perdu de Normandie….sans WIFI.**

**Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire et plus particulièrement ceux qui se sont donné la peine d'écrire une rewiew. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et c'est une excellente source de motivation !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Arrivés dans le salon ou Itachi les attendait, Nagato et Sasuke s'assirent. Un long moment passa sans que personne ne dise rien. Puis Nagato prit la parole :

-« Je te remercie Itachi. Si j'avais tué ces civils… hé bien disons que cela n'aurait a pas arranger nos affaires à Naruto et à moi. »

-« Hn. Je savais que Naruto était mal accepté par les villageois, mais je ne savais pas à quel point cela avait dégénéré. Ce genre de… scène se produit souvent ?

Nagato eut un rire sombre.

-« Bien sûr que ça arrive souvent ! Mes parents se sont sacrifier pour ce village et leur dernière volonté était que Naruto soit considéré comme le héros qu'il est ! Et au lieu de ça la bande d'abrutis profonds qui habite ce village n'a de cesse de vouloir le tuer ! Seulement d'habitude j'arrive à temps pour éviter que ça dégénére ! »

-« Calmes toi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un de ces villageois. » Itachi soupira et repris : « J'imagine que l'Hokage est au courant. »

Nagato eut un rire désabusé.

-«Bien sur qu'il est au courant. Mais il ne peut pas faire disparaître Naruto pour le cacher et ses ANBUS ont « autre chose » à faire ! » S'énerva encore Nagato en dessinant des guillemets dans les airs.

Nagato savait que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de s'emporter face à Itachi qui était son supérieur hiérarchique, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était tellement en colère ! Il n'en pouvait plus et parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la solution était de quitter purement et simplement Konoha. Mais dès qu'il envisageait cette possibilité une foule de contre arguments envahissaient son esprit : Konoha était le village pour lequel leurs parents avaient donné leur vie et Dieu, Naruto et lui aimaient ce village !

Alors qu'il laissait libre cours à ses pensées, Itachi reprit doucement la parole.

-« Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Si tu le veux, quand tu auras des missions de plusieurs jours, Naruto pourra rester chez nous. » Itachi s'arrêtât pour réfléchir un instant et reprit : « Ou alors vous venait tous les deux habiter ici. »

Dire que Nagato était surprit aurait été un euphémisme. Il était abasourdi.

-« Pardon ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne nous connais pas ! Et aux dernières nouvelles cette maison appartient encore à tes parents ! Tu ne peux pas inviter n'importe qui à venir vivre chez eux ! »

Itachi sourit. C'était exactement le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

-« Hé bien sache que mes parents et moi avions beaucoup d'admirations pour les vôtres à Naruto et à toi. Je crois même que nos mères étaient amies. Je suis sûr que cela ne les dérangeraient pas de vous accueillir ici. »

Paradoxalement cela ne fit qu'alimenter la colère de Ngato.

-« Ah oui ? » Dit-il d'un ton dangereusement bas. « Hé bien si elles étaient si amies ta mère n'aurait pas pu manifester un minimum d'intérêt à notre égard ? Naruto et moi avons toujours été seuls ! Nous nous sommes débrouillés seuls ! A part le Sandaime pas un des soit disant amis de nos parents n'est venus prendre de nos nouvelles. Alors quoi ?! Ta mère aussi avait peur de_ lui_ ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » admit Itachi en grimaçant légèrement et en vérifiant que Sasuke ne pouvait les entendre, trop occupé à jouer dans le jardin. « C'est quelque chose qu'il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-même. Mais réfléchit Nagato ! Habiter ici serait bien plus sécuritaire que le sordide appartement dans lequel vous vivez ! Ne serait-ce pas mieux de vivre ici pour Naruto et toi ? »

Nagato garda le silence et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour réfléchir. Et plus il réfléchissait plus l'idée lui paraissait séduisante. Ils seraient vraiment mieux ici que dans leur minuscule appartement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le petit Sasuke qui jouait dans le grand jardin de la demeure. Il était sûr que Naruto aussi aimerait y jouer. Ce fut ce qui le poussa à accepter la proposition d'Itachi. Le bien être de Naruto. Il soupira.

-« Très bien… je parlerais à tes parents dès qu'ils seront disponibles. Et nous verrons. »

Itachi fit un petit sourire. _Gagné_

-« Comment va Naruto au fait ? »

-« Pas trop mal » répondit Nagato en soupirant. « Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera avant demain, Il a perdu trop de sang, mais quand 'ai fait les bandages il commençait déjà à cicatriser. »

-« C'est toujours comme ça ? La cicatrisation je veux dire. _Il_ a d'autres effets directement sur son corps ? » Itachi était vraiment curieux, Kyubi était une figure de légende et il n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfant jinchuriki.

-« Oui c'est toujours comme ça. Et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon… Après Naruto est très rapide, très agile et très souple. Ses 5 sens sont exacerbés, par exemple il a une bien meilleure vue que moi. »

_-« Hn. Il fera un bon ninja. » Remarque Itachi.

-« Il fera un excellent ninja » répondit Nagato en souriant cette fois. « J'ai commencé à l'entrainer l'année dernière et crois-moi ce gamin est doué. »

Cette fois ci Itachi fut réellement surpris. Même au sein de la grande famille Uchiwa les enfants ne s'entrainait pas réellement avant leur entrée à l'Académie. Même lui le prodige par excellence ! Mais il était vrai que le cas de Naruto était différent. Il pressentait que c'était plus une question de _survie_ qu'autre chose.

Nagato interrompis le court des pensées d'Itachi.

-« Dis-moi… Quand tes parents seront-ils ici ? »

-« Ils ne devraient pas trop tarder. D'habitude ma mère est la avant que Sasuke ne rentre de l'académie mais aujourd'hui elle à accompagner mon père à une réunion de chefs de clans avec l'Hokage. En attendant qu'ils rentrent si tu veux tu peux nous accompagner Sasuke et moi dans la forêt. Je lui ai promis de l'entraîner au lancé de kunai. »

-« Je pense que je vais rester ici, je préfère ne pas m'éloigner de Naruto tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveiller. »

Itachi acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de la tête avant de rejoindre Sasuke dans le jardin. Nagato regarda avec attendrissement le petit garçon sauter de joie dans les bras de son grand frère et il fut soudain mu par l'idée de voir son petit frère à lui.

Il retrouva rapidement la chambre du petit Uchiwa et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la minuscule silhouette de Naruto sous les couvertures. Si on avait dit à Nagato six ans plus tôt que ce serait à lui qu'incomberait la tâche d'élever son petit frère il aurait gentiment conseillé à la personne devant lui de se diriger vers l'hôpital et de demander une consultation dans l'aile psychiatrique. C'est vrai que ça avait difficile pour lui à dix ans de s'occuper du nouveau-né qu'était Naruto pourtant il n'en regrettait pas un seul instant et n'avait permis à personne d'autre de prendre soin de lui. Le Sandaime lui avait proposé de confier Naruto à une nourrice mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Nagato sourit au souvenir des déconvenues que Naruto lui avait imposé comme ses couches pleines, ses crises de dents et son appétit démesuré. Aujourd'hui six ans plus tard il était fier de s'en être sortit à peu près correctement et tout aurait été presque parait sans l'attitude du village à leur égard. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient effrayer par le démon mais merde ! Naruto n'était _pas_ Kyubi et il était la seule raison pour laquelle tous ses crétins n'étaient pas morts.

Naruto aurait dû être un petit garçon insouciant et heureux et même s'il lui arrivait de l'être, surtout en sa présence, le petit garçon était définitivement marqué par tout ça et était devenu un gamin méfiant et renfermé en présence des autres. Combiné à son intelligence acérée, à ses talents naturels et à son immense réserve de chakra, Nagato savait que la petite terreur blonde serait un combattant des plus exceptionnels. Pourtant il aurait préféré que Naruto soit un peu moins doué et un peu plus insouciant.

Sentant deux chakras puissants entrer dans la maison, Nagato compris que les parents d'Itachi était rentrés. Et maintenant qu'il se concentrait il sentait qu'Itachi et Sasuke ne tarderaient pas à entrer à leur suite. Il soupira. Encore une discussion importante à avoir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci de vos rewiew, c'est réellement encourageant. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant que les choses sérieuses commencent !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Nagato décida de rester auprès de Naruto au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi et Sasuke arrivent, pour qu'Itachi puisse expliquer lui-même la situation à ses parents. Après tout c'était la faute d'Itachi si ils étaient ici ! Même s'il lui en était reconnaissant au final, il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de demander au Chef de la grande famille Uchiwa si Naruto et lui pouvaient emménager chez lui. Nagato s'était toujours débrouiller seul pour s'occuper de Naruto et sa fierté en prenait pour son matricule de devoir reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'aide. La vérité, comprit-il soudain, était qu'il aurait aimé qu'on leur fasse une proposition de ce genre bien avant, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux petits garçon orphelins et perdus.

Mais Naruto méritait le meilleur et Nagato était prêt à mettre sa fierté aux oubliettes si cela lui permettait d'offrir les meilleures conditions de vie possible au petit garçon.

Quand Fugaku Uchiwa rentrât chez lui tout c'à quoi il aspirait était un verre de saké qui l'aiderait à se vider la tête de ce satané conseil. La vie à Konoha ne satisfaisait plus le dirigeant Uchiwa. Ils étaient un clan puissant destiné à des fonctions de commandement et au lieu de cela ils étaient relégués dans leur cage dorée à l'écart du Village.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées en passant la porte de chez lui en compagnie de sa femme, il stoppa soudainement ses mouvements. Il pouvait sentir un chakra aux proportions gigantesques qui n'appartenait pas à ses fils à l'étage. Il avança furtivement suivit de sa Femme Mikoto qui avait détecté la même chose. Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un parfait silence que conféraient les années d'expérience en tant que Ninjas, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur plus jeune dont émanait ce chakra surpuissant. D'un seul regard les deux ninjas décidèrent de passer à l'action et Fugaku bondit en ouvrant la porte.

Un adolescent aux cheveux rouge était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le fixait sans sourciller de ses yeux violets dont les pupilles étaient entourées de multiples cercles concentriques noirs.

_Le Rinnegan… _lui souffla son esprit choqué. Fugaku ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus surprit. Pourtant il réalisa avec stupeur que ce n'était pas de l'adolescent hypnotique que venait cette puissance. Le chakra émanait d'une petite silhouette enfuis sous les couvertures d'un futon au pied du lit de son jeune fils, dont les cheveux blonds dépassaient.

Mais qui étaient ces enfants ?!

Nagato avait vu entrer le patriarche Uchiwa en position de combat et activa tout de suite son Rinnegan par reflexe. Il vit bien que la vue de ses pupilles plongea l'homme dans un océan de stupeur, puis il le vit porter son regard vers Naruto. Il réalisa alors que c'était surement le chakra immense de ce dernier qui avait alertait l'Uchiwa.

Il souffla, s'obligea à se détendre et désactiva ses pupilles pour signifier à Fugaku Uchiwa qu'il n'était pas un danger.

Fugaku ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, quand une voix féminine retentit.

-Nagato !

Lui et l'Uchiwa tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la source de cette exclamation, qui n'était autre qu'une jolie femme brune qui venait d'apparaître derrière son mari. Mikoto Uchiwa.

Nagato pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Vous êtes Mikoto Uchiwa. Enonça-t-il d'une voie sans expression.

Il n'avait pas encore au clair avec les sentiments que lui inspirait la femme en face de lui.

Un curieux mélange de colère, de frustration et de douceur.

-J'aimerai bien que l'on m'explique ce qui ce passe ici !

Ah ! Visiblement le patriarche en avait assez d'être ignoré. Nagato sourit.

-Je suis Nagato Namikaze Uzumaki et le petit garçon endormi est mon petit frère, Naruto. C'est Itachi qui nous à permit d'investir les lieux.

-Exact ! S'exclama Itachi du rebord de la fenêtre où il était accroupi, causant en même temps un violent sursaut de surpris à Nagato qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Vu le petit air satisfait qu'arborait le prodige, son regard n'avait visiblement pas eu l'effet escompté.

_Tss… sadique. _

-Et si nous descendions au salon ? Nous serions mieux pour discuter, proposa en souriant le mère de famille en regardant les mâles qui s'observaient en chien de faïence.

-Très bonne idée ! s'exclama Itachi.

-Attendez, souffla Nagato, Naruto est en train de se réveiller, en effet le petit blond commençait à remuer, Itachi… peut être pourriez-vous nous précéder ? Il ne sera pas rassurer avec autant de monde autour de lui.

Itachi hocha la tête et entraina ses parents vers le salon.

Aussitôt l'attention de Nagato se reporta vers son frère. Frère qui se frottait les yeux.

-'Nisan ? demanda Naruto tout ensommeillé.

-Je suis là Naruto, tout va bien.

-Humm. On est où ?

-Chez des amis. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda le roux d'une voix douce.

Naruto se redressa en se frottant les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants avant de sursauter.

-Les villageois ! S'exclama l'enfant en portant son regard effrayé sur son grand frère.

Nagato bondit à côté de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-C'est fini Naruto. C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Naruto inspirer et expirer profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

-Comment je suis arrivé dans ce lit ?

-Tu as été blessé, tu te souviens ?

Naruto hocha la tête en passant distraitement ses doigts sous ses bandages. Ce n'était effectivement plus qu'un souvenir.

-Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère du petit Sasuke qui est dans ta classe, est venu nous aider et nous a accueillis chez eux.

-Oh. Naruto se souvenait également du petit brun dont il avait croisé le regard.

-Et Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Itachi m'as aussi proposé… d'emménager définitivement ici.

-Quoi ?

-Nous y serions plus en sécurité, enfin surtout toi. Et c'est une très belle propriété avec un grand jardin. Ça te plairait ?

Naruto se dégagea légèrement des bras de son frère et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait et embrasait la propriété Uchiwa.

-Oui… peut être que ça pourrait me plaire.

Nagato sourit.

-Il faut encore demander l'accord des parents d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Ils nous attendent en bas. Tu es d'accord pour les rejoindre ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Le roux se leva et tendit la main à son frère pour qu'il fasse de même, mais Naruto tendit les bras vers lui.

Nagato sourit avec attendrissement. C'était devenu rare que Naruto veuille être porté par son frère. Il avait dû être plus choqué qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Sans rien dire il prit le blondinet dans les bras et rit légèrement quand son petit frère enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il était heureux de voir Naruto agir naturellement comme un petit garçon de 6 ans. Ils descendirent pour trouver les Uchiwas qui buvaient un thé dans le salon. Visiblement Fugaku avait demandé des explications si Nagato pouvait si fié aux plaques rouges de colère qui marbraient la peau pale du chef de clan. Itachi avait un petit sourire en coin et Sasuke était blotti contre sa mère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Le geste inconscient pinça le cœur de Nagato. Depuis combien de temps sa mère ne l'avait pas câliné comme ça ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivée. Nagato sentit Naruto se blottir un peu plus dans son cou. Apparemment il avait décidé de ne pas être poli. D'ordinaire Nagato l'aurait réprimandé pour cela, mais il laissa couler pour aujourd'hui, estimant que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa sur un fauteuil sous le regard des Uchiwas.

-Nagato. J'ai parlé à mes parents et comme je le prévoyais ils se joignent à moi dans mon invitation, commença Itachi d'un air légèrement malicieux.

Apparament la colére de son père lui passait bien au-dessus de lui. Pourtant ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

-En effet, Itachi nous à expliquer la situation et ce serais un bien piètre hommage à vos parents que de vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls.

-Vous êtes tout à fait les bienvenus, renchérit Mikoto avec un doux sourire, je serais si heureuse d'avoir les fils de Kushina sous mon toit.

Les derniers mots ravivèrent la colère de Nagato à son égard. Pourtant il décida de laisser couler, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de ça avec elle.

-J'ai déjà dit à Itachi que si vous étiez d'accord j'accepterais sa proposition. Nagato se pencha vers son frère.

-Naruto ? Naruto, ne t'endors pas. Tu as entendu ? Nous allons vivre ici maintenant.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et fixa les Uchiwas de ses grands yeux bleus, impénétrable. Et il finit par prendre la parole.

-Bonjour. Sa voix ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, aucun état d'âme.

Naruto, insensible à l'examen auquel le soumettait les adultes, sauta des genoux de Nagato et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Il se souvenait bien de lui, il lui avait paru moins attardé que les inadaptés mentaux qui fréquentaient l'Académie. Il sourit. A part son frère il ne s'était jamais lié à quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un. Et pour une fois il avait envie d'essayer.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda-t-il à un Sasuke surpris, qui se reprit bien vite en hochant la tête, et les deux enfants coururent vers le jardin.

Les adultes les suivirent du regard mais Fugaku avait quelques préoccupations dont il ne pouvait s'inquiéter devant les enfants.

-Dis-moi Nagato… Que sait exactement Naruto des événements de la nuit du 10 octobre et de ses… répercussions ?

-Tout ce qu'i savoir, répondit Nagato d'une vois neutre.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce bien ce qu'il abrite en lui ? Il est très jeune.

-Et très intelligent et il a parfaitement compris la situation. Il l'a vu, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Pardon ?!

Nagato soupira.

-Il y a quelque temps il s'est retrouvé face au Renard dans son Esprit. Il en ressortit paniqué et je lui ai tout expliqué.

-Hn. Parvient-il à le contenir ? N'y a-t-il pas un risque que le Démon prenne le contrôle de son corps ?

Nagato ricana en relevant la tête et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon son visage exprimait des émotions. Un mélange de fierté et d'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux et il souriait d'un sourire arrogant.

-Nous somme des Uzumakis, renforcés par le sang des Namikaze. Je vous assure que Naruto est parfaitement à même de contenir Kyubi !

-Je vois, souffla Fugaku.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de comment organisé leur cohabitation pour que tout ce passe au mieux. Et finalement alors que la soirée commençait et que la discussion était terminée, Mikoto se leva pour préparer le repas et s'accroupi devant Nagato.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, souffla-t-elle, mais désormais je souhaite juste vous rendre heureux tous les deux, rajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Devant le regard empli de bonté de cette femme, Nagato souhaita qu'elle dise la vérité.

_6 ans plus tard._

-Hé bien Sas' ? Prêt ?

-Evidemment crétin ! Nous allons écraser tous ces abrutis.

Et le blond et le brun rentrèrent dans l'Académie pour la dernière fois avant d'être officiellement des ninjas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre de Frères ! Ceux qui lisent cette histoire ont dû attendre un moment et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis en pleine préparation du bac et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et pour publier.**

**Bonne lecture et faite moi part de vos impressions !**

**Chapitre 4**

Naruto et Sasuke semblaient différents en rentrant à l'Académie ce matin-là. Pourtant tous les enfants présents avaient le même âge, 12 ans, mais ils exhalaient tous les deux quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui faisait d'eux plus que les aspirants ninjas qu'ils étaient tous.

En menant cette réflexion Ino regarda attentivement les deux garçons. Sasuke était plus grand que Naruto et ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Le parfait héritier Uchiwa. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres, son air froid et sa posture fière, tout cela faisait qu'Ino était réellement folle de lui. Puis elle porta son regard sur le blondinet. Lui aussi avait bien évolué. Il portait un débardeur noir et un baggy de la même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une tresse sur sa nuque ce qui n'empêchait pas les mèches folles de danser autour de ses yeux bleus qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Avec sa petite silhouette finement musclée, ses marques sur ses joues et ses yeux bleus si particuliers, Naruto avait l'air… _sauvage_. Sauvage et potentiellement dangereux. Comme une bête tapie qui n'attendait qu'un signal pour bondir. On savait que Sasuke était puissant et ferait un ninja dangereux. Pour Naruto c'était plus diffus et il était difficile d'être à l'aise en sa présence.

Ino soupira en les voyants penchés l'un vers l'autre en discutant à voix basse avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient l'air d'être si proche. Tous avaient été surpris en apprenant que les Namikaze-Uzumaki avaient emménagés chez les Uchiwas. Pas que Naruto l'ai crié sur tous les toits d'ailleurs. Depuis son arrivée en classe 6 ans auparavant, il avait toujours été particulier. Sarcastique et moqueur, il réussissait parfaitement tous les exercices qu'on lui imposait. En fait les autres spirants n'aurait jamais découvert que Naruto et son mystérieux grand frère que l'on voyait parfois à la sortie des classes habitaient chez les Uchiwa, si pendant un cours de pratique alors qu'ils avaient 8 ans Naruto n'avait pas posé un défi à Sasuke qui avait pour enjeu la vaisselle du soir et que quelqu'un les avaient entendus.

Soudain la porte d'examen s'ouvrit et interrompit le court de pensées d'Ino. L'examen allait commencer.

XXXXX

Sasuke sortit de la salle avec un petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres et tapa dans la main de Naruto qui y entrait. Comme prévu aucune surprise et aucune difficulté. Sasuke porta son regard sur le petit blond qui entrait dans la salle de sa démarche particulière, souple et gracieuse. Celle d'un Renard lui avait-t-il dit un jour. Il était vrai que lorsqu'on connaissait la vérité sur la condition de Naruto cela prenait tout son sens. Et lui connaissait cette vérité. Celle qui avait amené Nagato et Naruto à venir habiter chez eux. Celle qui leur avait pris leurs parents et valait à Naurot la haine d'un village.

Il soupira discrètement. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser encore. Surtout en sachant que maintenant Naruto avait accepté la situation telle qu'elle était et qu'il vivait très bien avec ça.

Sasuke ne l'avouerais jamais mais il était heureux que les deux frères soient entrés dans sa vie. Lui et Naruto avaient grandis et s'étaient construits ensemble, et ils étaient devenus si proches ! Nagato avait parfaitement trouvé sa place également. Lui aussi était devenu très proche d'Itachi et avait joué le rôle d'un deuxième grand frère pour Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Nagato et Itachi étaient devenus encore plus proche depuis 3 ans auparavant. Ils donnaient l'impression de partager un secret qui les avait soudés. Mais ni lui ni Naruto n'avaient réussis à découvrir lequel. Et pourtant Naruto avait tout tenté pour faire parler son grand frère adoré, assurant à Sasuke que Nagato ne pouvait rien lui refuser étant donné qu'ils étaient chacun la personne la plus importante aux yeux de l'autre, mais rien. Nada. Sasuke sourit en y repensant. Il avait pu se moquer pendant des jours et des jours de Naruto avec ça.

Il sourit en le voyant ressortir de la salle avec le même sourire qu'il arborait lui-même un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est pas comme si cet examen avait été un problème à un moment. Rien qu'une petite formalité. Surtout si l'on comparait le niveau de l'académie à celui qui régnait dans le domaine Uchiwa. De plus Naruto et lui avait foule de facteurs qui favorisaient leur apprentissage.

-Tu survis ? Naruto avait posé la question avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Il faisait référence aux filles qui s'agglutissaient de manière peu discrète et peu élégante autour de lui.

Il soupira.

-Allez on y va. Pas la peine de s'attarder.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Au fait Itachi n'avait pas promis de nous enseigner un nouvel enchainement taijustu ? Avec un peu de chance ils ont rentrés.

Sasuke sourit. Naruto ne perdait jamais le nord. Et il était complétement accro a tout ce qui concernait l'art du combat ninja.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'académie leur bandeau nouvellement acquis en main.

-Tu vas le porter où toi ? Naruto était curieux, après tout si beaucoup décidaient de le porter sur le front il y avait mille et une façons d'arborer l'emblème de Konoha.

-Sur le front je pense. Et toi ?

-J'hésite, autour du coup peut être. Ca cacherait bien ma cicatrice non ?

Le petit brun porta son regard sur le coup de son camarade. Une cicatrice longue de 8 centimètres l'ornait, souvenir d'une rencontre douloureuse avec des civils. Sans Kyubi il était sûr que Naruto serait mort. Sasuke se souvenait encore de la longue nuit qu'ils avaient passé à veiller Naruto et de l'état horrible dans lequel se trouvait Nagato. Se secouant il résolu de répondre au blond.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en devisant légèrement sans remarquer les deux regards qui les suivaient.

XXXX

Itachi et Nagato venaient de rentrer d'une mission de deux jours. Les deux garçons travaillent la plupart du temps en tandem et tout le monde s'accordaient à dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe. Et pourtant…pensa Nagato. Tout avait failli tourner au cauchemar 3 ans plus tôt. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Nagato venait de vérifier que les deux enfants dormaient bien et rejoignait Itachi devant le jardin. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être particulièrement soucieux._

_-Itachi ? Tout va bien ?_

_-Hn. L'héritier Uchiwa lui avait à peine jeté un regard._

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_-Mais bien sûr._

_Itachi soupira._

_-Rien qui te concerne._

_-Si cela concerna cette famille ça me concerne aussi. J'ai une dette envers toi. Je ne l'oublierais jamais et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi je n'hésiterais pas. De plus je …tiens à vous._

_Itachi haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du roux d'exprimer son affection à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto. Il hésita. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un._

_-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis quelques temps les anciens du clan ont un comportement étrange. _

_En voyant son interlocuteur acquiescer il reprit._

_-Ils préparent un coup d'Etat. Et… on vient de me demander… d'exterminer le clan._

_-QUOI ! Mais… c'est dément ! Et qui à demander cela ? C'est impossible !_

_-La direction du Village. L'Hokage voulait encore négocier mais…Danzo vient de me demander de les exterminer._

_-Putain._

_Nagato regarda attentivement son presque-frère. Il semblait anéanti et déchiré._

_-On va s'arranger pour que tu ne le fasses pas._

_Itachi le regarda avec effarement._

_-Pardon ?! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Il avait dit ça d'un ton sarcastique._

_-Déjà il faut se débarrasser de Danzo. Nagato avait un regard dur qui trahissait sa pleine détermination._

_-…Comment ?_

_-Je ne pense pas qu'il nous résiste longtemps si nous nous y prenons à deux._

_-Peut-être mais ensuite il faudra expliquer sa disparition. Puis cela ne fera par renoncer mon père à son projet._

_-Pour la disparition, je suis sûr que L'Hokage fermera les yeux. Il suffit de s'assurer que _personne _ne puisse remonter jusqu'à nous et ne puisse retrouver le corps._

_-C'est l'Hokage. Il ne peut pas… juste oublié que nous avons assassiné un de ses conseillers les plus influents._

_-Il suffit qu'il ne puisse pas prouver notre culpabilité. Il aura des soupçons mais il ne pourra rien faire. Sans compter que nous le débarrassons d'une belle épine plantée dans son pied._

_-Mouais._

_Et ainsi pendant des heures ils mirent leur plan au point. Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi reçoive une convocation de Danzo._

_-Bon… quand faut y aller… soupira Itachi en regardant Nagato._

_-Oui. Je te retrouve là-bas._

_-Hn. Et il disparut._

_Danzo était debout seul dans la salle de commandement de la Racine. Il attendait un des meilleurs éléments de tous les ANBUS de Konoha. Ce soir tout serait terminé. Oui. Ce soir tous les Uchiwas dissidents seraient mort. Un obstacle de moins._

_Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un léger bruit. Itachi Uchiwa était arrivé et se tenait debout devant lui._

_Et avant d'avoir pu réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva immobiliser par le sharingan flamboyant du garçon en face de lui. Une micro seconde. C'est tout ce qui avait suffi à l'héritier._

_Alors que Danzo allait envoyer du chakra vers le sharingan qu'il portait a l'œil gauche, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Et ce fut la dernière pensée qui le traversa. Il s'effondra sur le sol dans une mare de son propre sang sur le sol. Mort._

_Itachi, le regard froid s'approcha du cadavre pour confirmer une horrible impression. Il souleva le cache œil de Danzo. Brillait dans l'orbite de l'ex intriguant le sharingan de son cousin Shisui. Il ne put contrôler la nausée qui lui retourna l'estomac et vomit. Nagato ne dit pas un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire._

_Ils se hâtèrent de faire disparaitre le corps et repartirent vers le domaine Uchiwa. Itachi devait parler à son père._

Depuis ce jour-là les deux jeunes hommes partageaient une complicité et une amitié solide et indestructible. Et ils avaient maintenu le bel équilibre qui régnait au domaine Uchiwa.

-On va les voir ? demanda légèrement Nagato en se sortant de ses souvenirs.

-Hn. Nagato n'avait pas besoin e regarder son équipier pour savoir qu'un petit sourire ornait son visage, à l'instar du sien.

**Victoire ! J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre ! Bon je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais je vous laisse seuls juges. **

**Pour mes deux autres histoires le prochain chapitre est prêt en manuscrit il ne me reste plus qu'a le taper mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire avant le BAC. On verra bien.**

**Merci de me suivre et de me lire !**


End file.
